Happily After Twilight
by xxo.MeganBella
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks, WA with her father Charlie and brother Emmett. So what happens when Bella falls for her taken Next Door Neighbour, who's having a hard break-up? AU/AH: BxE, AxJ, RxEm. some ExT at the begining.
1. New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Original Twilight Story Or The Characters. I own copies of the book, I own the idea of this fanfiction and there may or may not be OC's. **

**A/N: I'm sorry about the pretty much repeatitiveness of this chapter, and how short it is, but please bear with me, the next one will be longer.**

* * *

Happily after Twilight.

Chapter One: New Arrival.

My mother dropped me off at the airport in Pheonix, Arizona. It was a rather quiet ride, or maybe that was just because I had tuned my mother and her ranting out about ten minutes after leaving her house. My old house. As of Today, I would be a residant in Charlie Swan's house in Forks, Washington in the Olymic Peninsula with my father and brother.

Ahh, Forks. How much I loathed Forks. The rainiest place in the world, and my Father chose to live there. He had lived there all my life, while my mother, Renee, and I resided in Pheonix since I was two. She chose to leave Charlie when I was that age, taking me with her and letting Emmett stay with Charlie. Much like myself, she never made a secret of her distaste for the rainy town. You can only imagine the shock expression on her face when I told her I would be moving in with Daddy dearest. My Father was also shocked, but he was exited that we would finally be able to bond. My brother was estatic when he found out. I spent Summer with Charlie and Emmett in Forks until I was fourteen. Then we would spend three weeks together in California.

But a couple of short years ago, Renee remarried Phil Dwyer. Don't get me wrong, I liked the man, it's just he was a baseball player, and his work had him move a lot. My mother and I stayed together at the house in Arizona, but I could tell the sadness it cause her to be away from Phil. So I chose to move with Charlie and Emmett, and she could be with her husband. I may not have _actually_ wanted to go, but I would just have to grin and bear it now. I made my desicion, and I would have to live with that.

"Bella, honey," my mom said to me -- the last of a thousand times -- "you don't have to do this."

As I stared at her wide, childish eyes, a spasm of panicked washed through me. I was leaving my living, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself. She had Phil, so the bills would get paid, and she would have plenty of food, but I was so used to taking care of her. I cooked, and cleaned, and helped however I could. I would endure my mother's crazy stunts one after another, talking her out of her insane idea's and particapating in the ones she decided to stick to.

"Mom, it's fine. I _want_ to go," I lied. I'd always had problems lying, but this lie in particular had been stated so frequently lately, it sounded almost convincing.

"Tell Charlie and Emmett I said hi."

"I will. I promise."

"I'll see you soon. You can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice behind her eyes. "Mom, I'm going to be fine. Take care of yourself. I love you, Mom."

And on that note, I got out of the car and went to get set to board the plane.

All in All, the plane ride to Seattle was about four hours, and then another hour in a small flight to Port Angeles, and an hour ride to Forks. I didn't so much mind flying. I was used to it by now. However, the ride back to Forks was awkward.

Since Charlie was the Cheif of Police, we drove the police cruiser back to his house. Charlie was not a man of many words, so we didn't really talk. I didn't mind much, it was a comfortable silence. It was when we did talk that made it uncomfortable.

"So..., Bella. I, uhm, bought you something." Charlie had said about ten minutes away from his house. I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh. Uhm, you didn't have to do that." I stuttered.

"It wasn't really a big deal. I figured you wouldn't want to be driven around in the cruiser, and I have to work a lot, so I kinda bought you a truck. It's a good car for you, and it was cheap. I got it from Billy." Billy Black, Charlie's best friend.

"Oh. Thank you." I put on the best smile I could manage. Neither Charlie nor I ever really felt comfortable expressing feelings, or gratitude.

"It was no trouble. I want you to be happy here Bells." He mumbled, his cheeks tinting with the slightest shade of pink. No point in adding that my being happy here in forks was next to impossible.

We soon arrived at Charlie's house. Charlie helped me get my bag's and dropped them off in my room and then left me to unpacked. That was one thing I liked about my dad, he never lingered. He brought my bags up and then left me alone, something impossible with Renee. So, with Charlie gone, Emmett apparently not home, and my bags just taking up space on my floor, I began to unpack. My room was average size, a bed in the corner, a desk with a computer in the opposite corner, and a window on the side that opens to a roof much like a balcony. As my closet and dresser began to fill with my clothes, or lack-there-of, I let a few silent tears roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away and finished my duty.

As I finished organizing my belongings, it had just turned 5:30. I figured that everybody would be hungry so I descended the stairs to the living room, where I found Charlie and Emmett lounged on the couch infront of the T.V watching some baseball game.

"Bella! Welcome home sis!" I heard Emmett exclaim as he jumped off the couch to embrace me in a huge hug.

"Emmett... I ... Can't ... Breathe. " I said in between gasped. His booming laughter filled the room as he set me back on the floor. I giggled in response to his reaction and hugged him back, only without cutting off his airway.

"Dad, can we order pizza or something? I'm starving!" For emphasis, Emmett rubbed his stomach.

"Actually Emmett, I was just going to make dinner, so you guys don't have to order pizza."

"Well Bells, we don't really have anything to eat. I forgot to go grocery shopping." Charlie cut in.

"Oh. Okay." I smiled at is forgetfulness.

So, for the rest of the night we sat around the television asking questions to eachother about our lives, our hobbies and just about everything else. When it got to be around 10:00 we all decided to head in for the night.

It was pouring outside so it took me a while to finally get to sleep. I knew I was going to be tired tomorrow at school. Ugh, school. I can't even begin to explain how much I am dreading that.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so that's Chapter one. Uhm, I hope you liked it. The next chapter may be up later on today but I honestly don't know. Please Review for constructive critisism on what you think should happen through the story. I have my story planned out, but plans are made so changes can be made. I really hope you like it. **


	2. Welcome To Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

**A/N: The chapter's will gradually grow in length, but I was trying to get this one up tonight. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Forks.  
****  
**_B.P.O.V__  
_

I awoke to the annoying and reapititious sound of the alarm clock telling me that it had officially turned 6:30. I slammed down on the snooze button, rolled over, and fell back into my slumber. 5 minutes later, the beeping sound returned and I slumped out of bed. As I walked over to my dresser, I made sure to hit the sleep button on my alarm clock. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and made my way to the only bathroom across the hall. I quickly undressed and turned on the shower. Stepping in, the water was a perfect, steamy temperature.

I let the hot water pound on my shoulders, massaging the knots. Having the water on me was like washing all my worries down the drain with it. I lathered my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and rinsed. I turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. I got a white, fuzzy towel out of the bathroom closet and wrapped underneath my arms and around my body. With my hair still wet, I dried it as fast as I could, threw my clothes in the laundry basket and returned to my room.

As I searched my closet and dresser for clothes to wear, the alarm clock read 7: 05, so I grabbed my underwear, bra, some white and black plaid skinny jeans, and a black Paramore shirt. I descended the stairs two at a time and turned to go into the kitchen, soon realizing the only food in there were some granola bars and graham crackers.

"Good morning baby sis. Ready for your first day?" Emmett practically yelled, causing me to jump. He fell on the floor from laughing so hard, so I walked over and smacked the back of his head as he tried to get up. "Ouch sis, I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." the expression on his face made me double over with laughter, which caused him to laugh again, eventually both of us falling on the floor. When the laughter died down, Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning you two, and why are you on the floor?"

"Bella hit me!" Emmett whined.

"He scared me first!" I mocked in the same whiney tone.

"That's quite enough you two. Get off to school before you're late."

With that, we controlled our laughter, grabbed our coats and walked out into the rain. Emmett to give me a ride to the school in his jeep, but I declined telling him I had to find my own way. Of course, I left out how much his giant jeep intimidated me. Before climbing into the cab of my new rusty red truck, which I happened to love, my attention was caught by the car in the house my window faced. It was a pricey car, causing me to hope that I didn't stand out TOO much. A shiny silver Volvo. Just then, a petite girl, who looked about my age, walked out of the house. She was pixie-like, with short, black hair spiked in every direction. She was gorgeous, too, which made me feel even plainer. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could just be invisible.

I turned the key and my truck roared to life, pretty much scaring me to death. After the shock of the loudness, I put my truck into drive and began my journey to the end of my life. Okay, maybe not so melodramatic, but a new school, having to meet new friends, and not to mention the fact I'm in a town where everyone probably knows everybody. I'm the new girl, daughter of the police chief, sister of Emmett Swan.

The highschool wasn't hard to find. Well, I would've gotten lost if it wasn't for the sign infront, but almost everything was off the highway. I arrived at the school to find the parking lot nearly empty. I spotted Emmett's Jeep next to a shiny red car so I decided to park beside him. The school reminded me of a bunch of townhouses put together. I got out and made my way to the building marked "Office". When I stepped inside, there was a lady at the desk with shoulder-length, red hair whose name tag read: Ms. Cope. She fixed her attention on me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here?" Her eyes looked over me one more time before understanding flickered across her face.

"Ahh yes, Chief Swan's daughter," she stated while rummaging through a stack of paper's. "Here is your class schedule, here is a map of the school, and this is a slip you need to be signed by each teacher after class. You can hand it in to me at the end of the day. I hope it here in Forks." I took the papers from her and headed out the door. When I looked back at the parking lot, the silver volvo was there, along with what I assumed was everyone else. To my luck, they were all older cars, like mine.

I spotted Emmett near a picnic table waving me over. He was with a inhumanley gorgeous blonde, with blue eyes and brought my self-esteem down just by looking at her. She was smiling at me, so I smiled back as best I could. Also near them was a blonde male, tall, thin, and looked like he could be related to the girl. There was also the girl from this morning with the short, spikey black hair. I walked over towards them and Emmett intruduced me.

"Bella! I want you some people! This is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, " He gestured toward the blonde. She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Hello Bella. Emmett's told us about you. It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled as Emmett continued.

"This is her twin brother, Jasper Hale," he gestured to the tall blonde. Well, I got the relation right atleast. He also held out his hand and I once again shook it while shyly smiling.

"Hi Bella, --" He said before the petite girl cut him off.

"I'm Alice Cullen! Jasper's girlfriend. I live in the house beside yours! Me, you and Rose are going to be bestfriend. I can just tell! Yay!" she shrieked and then hugged me. I hugged her back and then nodded my head.

"I saw you this morning. It's nice to meet everybody, uhm Em, where's the english building?" I looked down at my schedule. English was first.

"OH! I have english too! I'll go with you! And the seat beside me is empty, so you can sit there, and we can share notes, and books, until you get your own. There's a reading list you'll have to read through the semester, but it's not very long. Oh Bella, you'll love it here, I promise!" Alice jumped up and down. Then she drageed my arm toward the direction I assumed the english building was in.

The rest of the day went much the same. Alice had all of the morning classes with me. I met a few people I could tell I was going to get along with, such as Angela Weber. She was shy, like me and she had a boyfriend, who was nice enough. His name was Ben. And I met Jessica Stanley, along with a few others such as. She was nice enough, but she seemed to be best friend with a girl named Lauren. Lauren I didn't like so much, to say the least. Then I was being followed around by a boy named Mike Newton and another named Eric Yorkie. Mike seemed to give Eric the cold shoulder, which made me feel awkward. And then finally, it was lunch. I sat with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They all seemed to accept me into their group easily enough. By lunch we were joking around, laughing, and talking like a bunch of friends who had known eachother all their lives. The bell for lunch rang all to soon, and then it was time for biology. Apparently noone else had that class with me, although Alice said her brother did, but he was sick. To my dismay, of course, Mike and Jessica had that class. But, with Jessica, Lauren had it too.

So, I ended up walking to the Biology lab with my faithful golden retriever, Mike Newton. He was cute, in an annoying sort of way.

I walked up the the teacher, who pointed me to an empty desk after signing the sheet. I walked to the seat, placed my books on the desk, and soon got absorbed in the lecture the teacher was giving about cell growth. As the period drew closer to an end, the teacher gave us the last five minutes to talk to our friends. I took out a notebook and began to doodle on on of the pages until Mike came and sat next to me. "Yes, Mike?" I asked without looking up from my page.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party at my house next weekend? It's going to be a kegger, lots of beer. My parents are out of town and I have the house to myself," the tone in his voice I believe was supposed to be seductive, meanwhile I was fighting myself from bursting out in laughter.

"Uhm, thanks for the invite Mike, but I can't. I just moved her lastnight, I have a lot to catch up on this weekend. Sorry." Just then, the bell rang for gym. I gathered my books and hurried out the door.

Gym wasn' t terrible, because the teacher let me sit out. I watched as everyone else played volleyball. When the bell rang, I ran to the office only tripping twice. I handed Ms. Cope the slip of paper, and hurried towards my truck. Emmett's jeep was gone, so I figured he was at home. I listened to my truck as it roared to life and soon I was pulling onto my street.

**A/N: Just for further notice, Mike is not a player, but he does get into trouble with Bella later. If you want me to add a playlist I will, but the music I listen to doesn't exactly match the idea for each chapter. Please review, and I will update ASAP.**


	3. The Girl Next Door

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Girl Next Door.**

**  
****B.P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning screaming. I forgot what I had dreamed about, but I remember there was rain. I glanced at my alarm clock and it said it was 5:30 am, way to early to begin to get ready. During my attempt to sleep again, the rain outside began to pour. It had me tossing and turning until my alarm clock went off, so needless to say, I was exhautsed. Reluctantly, I got out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and made my way to the bathroom. Showering took longer than I expected because I was caught up in letting the water wake me up. By the time my hair was dry and teeth were brushed, Emmett and Charlie had already left. As quickly as possible, I changed into a blue Cute Is What We AIm For T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Running down the stairs, I thankfully only tripped once. I hopped into the cab of my truck, turned the key in the ignition, and drove as fast as I could down the highway.

I made it to school 10 minutes late. By the time I was seated in my English seat beside Alice, the teacher had started a lecture. I blushed and took my seat as quietly as possible. Alice shared her notes with me and by the time class was over, I was pretty much caught up. Luckily, there was no homework for english, so I just gathered my stuff and Alice and I walked to math.

In math, Alice sat beside a girl I didn't know, so I took the seat beside Angela. The class was boring, so me and Angela talked through most of it. We were told to be quiet twice, but after that the teacher didn't seem to actually care. The bell rang and I was the last one out the door. The rest of the morning happened in the same blurry fashion, however lunch was a little more clear.

I took my seat next to Alice and noticed a new addition to our table. He had a disaray of bronze hair, which fell slightly on his face. His face was flawless, and his arms were muscular, not like Emmett's, but he still looked strong. He was thin, and his eyes were the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. I shot a confused glanced at Alice and nodded towards Alice. She started giggling until I threw an anxious glance at her.

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother, remember, I was talking about him yesterday?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face. "Edward, this is Bella Swan. She moved here on Saturday." I looked at Edward and noticed he was grinning at me. His grin was crooked and so gorgeous, it took my breath away.

"Ahh, this is the infamous Bella. Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you." He said as he reached his hand across the table to shake mine.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you too, Edward." I blushed as we pulled our hands back. I don't know if he had felt it too or not, but when our hands connected it was like an electrical current ran through me. I looked down towards my lunch, and quietly began to eat. When the bells signaled that it was time for biology, I remembered that I had this class with Edward, but decided against waiting for him, incase he thought I was a stalker or something. I was new, and I wanted friends, not people who thought I was a stalker. I sauntered into Mr. Banner's biology lab and sat in my seat at the back of the room. I began to doodle on the back of my book as I heard the chair next to me pull out. I glanced to see who it was, and I was met by the green eyes and crooked smile of Edward Cullen.

**E.P.O.V  
**

As I walked into my Biology class, I noticed someone sitting in the previously vacant chair next to mine. As I kept walking, I realized that the person there was Alice's friend, Bella. She seemed nice, and she was one of the most beautiful people at this school. With her soft-looking brown hair and wide brown eyes. I was glad she sat beside me, it would give me a chance to get to know her better without Alice interupting. Of course, this was a classroom, so there was a teacher problem. Oh well. I would get to know her eventually, she was Alice's friend. I couldn't describe it though, she... intriged me. She was shy, I could tell that much, but she didn't really say much at lunch. Of course, when she would speak, it was very interesting. And when she shook my hand, it was in a way... very much like an electrical shock. Of course, Tanya was interesting as well. Tanya Denali, my girlfriend. She was pretty, smart, kind, sweet and everything I had looked for in a girl. She was so opinionated on things, and never minded speaking for herself and her points of view.

I was supposed to meet her today after school so we could go out for dinner, but she had canceled this morning saying something about "family - problems". She tended to have a lot of those, although whenever I asked she would say it wasn't important or it was all taken care of. I've had my doubts, but any boyfriend would if their girlfriend didn't tell them what was going on... wouldn't they.

I remember the day I had finally gained enough courage to ask her out. I had cought up with her after school, not easily I might add, and she seemed faintly distracted. I had told her how I felt about her, and then asked her if she would be my girlfriend and accompany me on a date to a local resturant that friday night for dinner. Her whole face lit up and she eagerly said yes. I took her face between my hands and kissed her. It was quick, but there were so many sparks. I went to sleep that night happier than I had ever been. Of course now, when we kissed there were no sparks, and there was a distinct passion, err lack-there-of. I was still happy with Tanya though, and we still had a fantastic time, but it felt alittle more like friends being together, as opposed to actual dates. I never really questioned it that much, because I loved Tanya, and she loved me, and I could never imagine anyone else _exept_ her.

But she said she would make it up to me this weekend. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya and I were all going to the resturant we went to on our first date. Needless to say, I was stoked. I noticed Mr. Banner was starting the lecture, and I decided to start taking notes. Periodically I found myself stealing side-glances at Bella, and then a majority of the time, she would be looking back. And then, when I wasn't watching her, I was either writing, or looking over to Tanya, who seemed to not notice. She was busy talking to the boy next to her, probably comparing notes or something.

**B.P.O.V**

Through a lot of the class I found it extremely difficult to just pay attention to Mr. Banner and take some coherent notes. I was pre-occupied with glancing at Edward. Occasionally, he would be glancing at me, but as our eyes met, he quickly began to write, and then other times, his attention had been on a strawberry blonde at the front of the class flirting with the boy next to her. She would toss her hair back the way girls did on T.V when they wanted someone to notice them, but that was when Edward wasn't paying attention to her. I figured she was his girlfriend or something, by the way he would glance and smile at her in adoration. It was extremely cute to view.

Once again, the end of class was given to lab partners so they could get acquanted. Before I could stare aimlessly at the ceiling tiles, Edward turned to face me, and flashed a smile at me.

"Fancy seeing you here Bella. I suppose you're my new lab partner?" He asked.

"Apparently so. Am I hurting your old partner's feelings by stealing you?"

"I don't think the empty space minds. I didn't have a lab partner. But now I do, so let's get acquanted."

"Okay. Uhmm...?"

"Where are you from, if you don't mind the question?"

"Pheonix. I lived with my mother up there. It was nice, and warm. And Sunny." I nodded slightly as I was talking.

"I see. I bet it's a lot different from Forks. What, may I ask, enticed you to move here if it's so different from your former home?"

"Uhm, my mother remarried to a baseball player named Phil Dwyer. And not that I didn't like him or anything, but his line of work made him move around a lot, so my mother stayed back with me. I could see it on her face how much she missed him, so I decided to get out of the way of the relationship, not that I mind. Charlie, Emmett and I certainly have a lot of catching up to do." He tilted his head in curiosity to my wording so I continued. " Renee, my mom, didn't want me to go of course, she left my father here when I was young, and we shared a strong dislike to the rain. I used to come here to stay during the summer with Charlie and Emmett until I was 14. And yeah." I decided not to share anymore, because I was probably boring him, but he didn't seem to mind, much.

"Are you atleast enjoying yourself?"

I nodded, "It's quaint here, but it's nice. I forgot what that was like. And I enjoy my peace and quiet. What about you, have you lived here you're whole life, or...?"

"Yes, I have. This town is quaint indeed, but the longer you're here, the more there is to keep yourself interested. Or atleast, I find it that way. And I'm sure you'll get used to the rain."

The bell rang as he finished, and I nodded, said a quick goodbye and then walked out the door towards gym. I ran into the same strawberry blonde Edward had been watching earlier, and dropped my stuff. I was a clutz, it was a curse.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." I muttered as I bent down to to gather my belongings, my face red with embarassment.

"Yeah, it was. So, like, make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay" she said as she turned on her heels and stalked off.

"Like, some people should get a life." I sighed as I stood back up. I changed in the changeroom quickly, and immidatiatly regretted coming to gym. We were playing volleyball, and my clumbsy-ness did not make playing sports fun, nor easy. And to my luck, the same girl from biology was in this class. It wasn't terrible until I accidently served the ball and hit the back of her head. It would be an understatment to say she was fuming with anger. She got her revenge at every possible chance she could, and I was happier than ever when the bell rang. I rushed as I changed, and ran out the door.

"I am really starting to hate Forks," I mumbled.

"I thought it was nice and quaint?" a velvety voice asked from behind me. I stopped and turned quickly, and he ran into me. Hard. I fell onto the pavement scraping my palms in the process.

"Ugh. Today is not my day." I groaned. Edward reached his hand infront of him and I grabbed it. I got up but as I started to walk away, I tripped over my foot. I was preparing myself to hit the pavement, again, when two strong, warm, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a standing position. As they came in contact, the same electrical current went through me, just as before. Then, as they were releasing from my waist, he spun me around to face him. A smirk was playing on his lips and I could tell he was holding back a laugh. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but slightly smile. "Thanks. Uhm, I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Be careful, and see you around. "

I carefully walked toward my truck and unlocked the door. I climbed in, nearly falling, but catching myself on the side. I climbed in and raced towards home so I could finish my homework. As I pulled into my driveway, I noticed Edward pulling into the driveway next to mine. OH! I had forgetten all about the fact he was also my neighboor. Alice climbed out of the passenger side, and squealed when she saw me.

"Hi Bella!" she ran over to give me a hug. I met her halfway, just between her house and mine.

"Hi Alice!" I tried to say as enthusiactically as she had, which was difficult. She let go and I noticed Edward had made his way to beside us. He stared at me as I just blushed and looked down. "Hello again Edward."

"Hello to you too," he said as he smugly continued, "So, you're the girl next door."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. I had a wedding to go to on saturday, and I went to Ray's, family friend, and the limeridge mall, and the airport with my mom, sister and Darren all day because Darrens going to Calgary for 7 weeks. OMG! I FEEL SO BAD! Uhm, a notice, although the whole Author;s Notice thing explains this is a notice, but anywho,**

School is starting in about 8 days, and I have a lot to get ready so I have to do that, put the finishing touches up in my room, and I'll have to spend 6 hours a day at school. It'll take me a while to update in the upcoming months and weeks, but I will work on this as much as possible. The first little bit will take longer because I have to get my work done and what not, so I can get my lip pierced meaning I have to get the grades, which I'm trying for straight A's but don't worry. I PROMISE I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER EVERY SEVEN DAYS AT THE VERY LEAST. It might be more as I get into the routine, but for now that's all I can promise.

Please, read and review. Constructive critisism helps, and if you want anything in the story to happen, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'll update soon, peace.


	4. A Change Of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Change Of Plans.**

**E.P.O.V**

Friday night was horrendous, to say the least. I slept in, thus making me late for school and completely missing the first period, which ended up in detention. In my second period, I forgot my english essay, so on and so forth. So, by the time lunch rolled around I was in a rather bad mood. Alice looked really concered when I harshly pulled my chair out and slammed down on the seat. Jasper, Rosalie Emmett and Bella kept giving me questioning looks but none of them asked outwardly what was wrong. So, they went on with their conversations and I quietly and angrily ate my lunch. The bell rang, signaling time for Biology, so I took my tray of half-aten food, threw the remains into the garbage and waited for Tanya like I always did. After the second bell rang and Tanya still hadn't shown, I made my way to the biology lab.

She was there in her seat talking to the boy she sat next to. I decided I would just talk to her later and went to sit down at the lab desk I shared with Bella. As the teacher began his lecture, Bella ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and began writing on it. When she was finished, she inconspicuously slid the paper to my half of the desk.

_Edward, are you okay? You seemed alittle... upset at lunch._I read her writing and then began to write a reply.

**I'm fine. Just having a rough day, everyone has them. It's just temporary, no need to worry.**

I watched her read and she just nodded her head instead of actually writing a response and then focused on the teacher. I waqs gratefull that she didn't push the subject, so I started notes. I glanced at Bella periodically, but she kept her attention on the teacher, and Tanya was either listening to the teacher or talking to the boy next to her. The Bell rang, but not fast enough, I gathered my stuff quickly and walked over to where Tanya was still sitting.

"Hey Tanya, where were you at lunch? I thought we were coming here together, I hardly ever see you." I explained as she rose out of her seat and came over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I forgot you were walking me. It's been a hectic day, which reminds me, uhm... I have to cancel on our plans tomorrow. You can still go with everyone, but I have family stuff to take care of. I'm sorry."

"What family stuff now?"

"Oh, uhm it's nothing, just some issues to resolve, you know how it is."

"Actually Tanya, I don't know how it is. You never tell me anything. You and your family got along great, but for the past two months it just seemed to be insane. What's going on? I'm your boyfriend, you can talk to me, you know."

"Edward, I always tell you what's going on, it's family stuff, I have to go to class now. Goodbye." and with that, she stormed off. Congratulations Edward, you just took your anger out on your girlfriend. How much more of an idiot could you be?

And so, I sat in through the last period math class I had and ran over in my head the days events. The more I thought about, the crappier the day was. As soon as the bell rang, I practically forgot about driving Alice home. Practically, but I didn't. So I sat in my car, listening to classical music and trying to get lost in the music. Halfway through the song though, Alice shut the door, pulling me back into my bad mood.

The car ride home was silent, and Alice only asked what was bothering me once. Other than that, we sat in the car, listening to music, and thinking over our own thoughts. As soon as I had my car parked, I rushed into my bathroom to take a shower. It was calming, which was a good thing. After my shower, I had changed into a pair of sweatpants and remained shritless. I walked downstairs to grab something to eat, and then went back upstairs to fall asleep. It was only about 6 when I was woken up for dinner. Reluctantly, I sat with my family and ate the pizza Esme had ordered.

**B.P.O.V**

I sat on the couch next to Charlie pretending to watch the baseball game that the television was displaying. When I decided that whether I was paying attention or not, the game was still to uninteresting, I walked to the kitchen to find something to cook for Charlie and I tonight. Just as I decided on making Pasta, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open the door and was met by the familiar face of Alice Cullen, my neighbour. I greeted her and invited her in and then went back to the kitchen to begin dinner.

"Bella, I was wondering if you could sleep over? Tomorrow Rosalie and I are going shopping in Port Angeles and we want you to come. Please, please, please, please, pretty please?!" I glanced at Alice to see that she a puppy-like expression on her face, which made her look like she was about to cry. I giggled at her expression before regaining myself to reply.

"Of course, Alice. I mean, shopping, me, it's like," I began to look like I was in heaven, but quickly my expression went from dreaming to having a nightmare as I continued. "Death. But I'll come none the less."

Alice squealed and started bouncing in her seat. I smiled at her enthusiasum and turned the stove off. I drained the pasta and asked Alice if she wanted any. She didn't, so she left saying she'd be back at 8 to pick me up, giving me and hour and a half. I had told Charlie about my staying at Alice's tonight and shopping tomorrow, which he kindly agreed to. So now, as 8 rolled around, I found myself sitting in the passenger side of Alice's yellow 911 porsche with a bag of clothes and overnight necessities.

Too quickly, because Alice drives like a maniac, we arrived at the Cullen house. I sat there in the seat completely dumbfound by the beauty of her house. It was weird, her house look beautiful, and it was just the outside. I was almost afraid to walk inside the big Cullen residence. But hestitantly I did and to my suprise, the inside was just as glorious, if not more, as the outside. It was welcoming and opening. With a living room, T.V with two stacks of DVD's and a DVD player, along with a few chairs and couch's, on the right. The left side belonged to what I assumed was the Kitchen/Dining room, a grand piano and a grand staircase. The whole back wall had been replaced with grass, looking out onto a river and a forest in the back. It was distracting, at the least. There were two people, whom I assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sitting on the couches watching the news. As we walked in the looked over to us and smiled welcomingly to me.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella. I'm Alice and Edwards's mother, please make yourself at home." Said Mrs. Cullen as she walked over to engage me in a warm hug. I hugged back and then pulled away. Her mother seemed very nice, and she looked young for a mother. With light brown wavy hair, and a smile plastered on her face, it was hard not to like her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen. You have a beautiful home." I smiled.

"Thank you, and please, do call me Esme."

"Of course."

The male, Mr. Cullen, walked over to shake my hand. "And you can call me Carlisle, I'm Alice and Edward's father." Carlisle looked young as well, with blonde hair and a smile much like Esme's. I felt very welcomed in the Cullen home.

Eventually, we wandered into Alice's room and put on a movie. Of course, it was a scary movie about aliens or something invading earth. I was shaking halfway through and Alice was laughing at me. Right as the aliens walked up to a door where the hostages were and opened the door, the door to Alice's room slammed open. Of course, I screamed and fell of the bed. The light's turned on and soon the room filled with the musical laughter of Edward Cullen, followed by Alice's. I blushed violently and covered myself with the comfeter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Oh, you didn't scare me. You terrified me." I glared as he chuckled at my furious reaction.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for terrifying you," he laughed. "Alice, I was wondering if you were going to be back in time for tomorrow night?"

I glanced questioningly at Alice, who simply shrugged it off. "Of course Edward, are you still going?"

"Actually I came to ask Bella. Bella, tomorrow Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are going to a restruant for dinner, and Tanya, my girlfriend, was supposed to come, but she canceled. I know it's last minute, but I was wondering if you would care to accompany me?"

I blushed and looked at my feet before I replied, "Uhm, sure Edward, I'd love to." he grinned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Bella, that's so cute! I never did like Tanya."

"Uhm, Alice, I'm just going cause Tanya couldn't. I've barely talked to your brother."

"Awuh, Bella, don't worry. Tomorrow will be a blast! We're going shopping, I'm giving you a make over, and we go to dinner! Terrific!"

"Yeah, Terrific Alice."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT'S AN HOUR LATE AND SHORT! I have to go shopping tomorrow, and to the library, and finish the work on my room. I will work on my fanfic, but it might not be up tm, because I want to make up for the shortness here. I will update soon, and yeah. Please understand, and if you like it, please don't stop reading. Constructive criticism, and then if you truly hate the chapter, I can change it.**

Read and Review please! thank you thank you thank you!


	5. Count Yourself In

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

**A/N: Oh my damn! I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update. You don't need excuses but I was at my Mother's through today, and last night. Other than that, I've just been sleeping from staying up late. School's starting in one day, so I'll update a little less often, but once or twice a week at least! And They will be longer, which is another thing I should apologize for. I don't know where to end it normally, which makes it tougher to make the chapter longer. **

**If you see any mistakes, do feel free to tell me. I check, but since I know what I want it to say, it's harder to catch the mistakes. Thank you very much for reading. I will update ASAP.  
Maybe tomorrow, I make no promises. Not a great chance on tuesday, but possible. Wednesday the latest. Today it's Sunday night. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Count Yourself In. **

**B.P.O.V**

Saturday was long. Rose, Alice and I got up at about seven, and we were out the door by ten. Mostly because Alice refused to go until I agreed to let her dress me, put make-up on me, and curl my hair. I was glad I did when I was done though, because I thought I looked kinda pretty, whether I was or was not naturally. So, after that, we spent the rest of the day shopping in Port Angeles. We walked around and just went into whichever store peeked our interest. Which, with Alice and Rosalie, was a lot. Alice forced me to try on whatever she thought would look cute, and then she bought it for me. That made me feel bad, so I told her she didn't have to, but she just laughed it off and continued her search for clothes. After about three hours, we all got hungry, so we went to a small diner for lunch. Alice ordered a poutine with iced tea, Rosalie ordered a garden salad with a side of fries and water, and I had frenchfries with gravy and coke. It was delicious food, so I made a mental note to come here again one day. And then we were off again.

We stopped in a few more stores before we came across a bookstore. I begged Alice to let me go in, and reluctantly, she agreed. I found a few William Shakespear books, and a set of Jane Austen books. As I was searching through the books among the store, I came across a english translated book called _**The Little Prince**_ by _**Antoine de Saint Exupéry**_. My mother used to talk about this book. It was a children's book, indeed, but when she was young it was her favourite, and so I decided to purchase it. Soon, I had purchased my book, and once again we took to the streets.

Rose and Alice insisted we went to find dresses for tonight. I reluctantly tagged along, and we walked to a cute little boutique near the pier. It was a nice store. It was Quaint, much like everything and everywhere else, but the dresses were really cute. Rose went somewhere in the store as Alice and I followed. There was a rack of dresses so I began looking threw them. There were some really nice ones, some went to my ancles, others were just above my knees, but they all had a certain elegancy to them. Of course, I had no clue where we were going, so I didn't really know what I was looking for. Lucky for me, Alice seemed to notice I didn't know what I was looking for, so she helped me. About five minutes later I heard Alice squeal, claiming she had the "per-fect dress for me". I examined the dress. It was blue, v-neck and the torso was tight, with a bow on the left side, where my waist was. The bottom part was a loose fit, two layers of thin, see-through blue material, and a bottom layer of blue silk. I had to hand it to Alice, the dress was gorgeous. I went to try it on, and was in the dress with no problems.

"Bella, get it, or I will scream and never talk to you again. That dress looks amazing on you, I swear it was made for you. It looks so great!" Alice shrieked.

"Bella, oh my gosh, you look so amazing in that. I agree with Alice, it was made for you. You HAVE to get it." Rosalie agreed.

"Okay, I will, just let me go back and change." I stepped back into the changing room and put my original clothing back on. Just as I was stepping out, Alice and Rosalie were coming back with dresses of their own to try on. After they came back out, I was in awe. "Alice, Rosalie, you both look... terrific. I love them!"

Rosalies was ankle-length, red, tight fitting at her chest with a black ribbon. The bottom part flowed down loosely and it truely looked drop dead gorgeous. Alice's was white with a black lace band around her torso, and lace at the bottom. It was knee-length and fit her perfectly. She clapped and they went back to change. **A/N: All dresses and shoes are on profile.**

After they came back out after changing and claimed we had to find shoes, so we went to the opposite side of the store and began to look for shoes. Mine were easy to find, they were strappy, blue and about 3 inches. I knew the heels weren't such a great idea, but when I tried them on, I found I could easily walk around, to my suprise. I was happy, and Alice agreed that they were perfect. She went on her quest to find a pair and came back with a pair of white 2-inch heels with a buckle just below her toes. Soon Rosalie joined in our success and came back with a pair of plain black leather stiletto's. After we all had our items, we went to the check out. Alice refused to let me buy my own dress, but I wouldn't budge on the shoes. Soon, it was 4 o'clock, and we began our hour-long drive home since dinner was at 7:30.

Alice parked her car and we all grabbed our own bags, which trust me, there were a lot. We ran as fast as we could to Alice's room. Of course, doing that, with about 10 shopping bags filled with clothes, plus my clumsiness, and stairs to run up, of course I tripped. Luckily, Edward was behind me and caught me before I could drop everything, also sending a jolt of electricity coursing through me.

"Looks like you three had a blast." He smiled his crooked smile, and I blushed while looking at the stairs.

"Tons. I nearly broke my arm, this stuff is so heavy." I smiled shyly.

"I noticed. Hey you dropped this one." He handed me _**The Little Prince**_ and the entire bag of books I bought. "_The Little Prince_ huh? Interesting choice."

"It was my mother's favourite when she was younger. I never got the chance to read it before I moved, and I came across it in the bookstore, hopefully I can now."

"Hmm. I can't believe Alice actually let you go into the book store. It's a good book, I think you'll enjoy it," He said curiously. "Looking forward for tonight?"

"Sure. But I have to go get ready, so if you don't mind letting me go, I'd greatly appreciate it."

He nodded and released my waist. I mumbled a thank you and walked carefully up the stairs. I opened the door to Alice's room and she immediatly grabbed my bags out of my hands. She threw them on her bag and grabbed my dress out of the one. She hung it up on her closet door, and sat me down infront of her vanity mirror. Let the horror begin.

**E.P.O.V**

I was walking upstairs to my room when I saw Bella trip. I caught her around her waist and along with it came the same electricity. She only managed to drop one bag, so I picked it up. It was from a bookstore in Port Angeles, and the book _**The Little Prince **_fell out. I grabbed that in the same hand while the other stayed around her waist. I looked at the rest of the bags on her arms, and wow, there was a lot of stuff.

"Look like you three had a blast," I smiled, trying to conceal how humorous I found the fact that girls could shop.

"Tons. I nearly broke my arm, this stuff is so heavy." She blushed.

"I noticed. Hey, you dropped this on." I handed her the book and bag that I was holding as she shifted the weight of the bags so she could carry it more comfortably. "_The Little Prince _huh? Interesting choice."

"It was my mother's favourite when she was younger. I never got the chance to read it before I moved, and I came across it in the bookstore, hopefully I can now."

"Hmm. I can't believe Alice actually let you go into the bookstore. It's a good book, I think you'll enjoy it," I had read the book before. It was a birthday gift when I was younger and then I remember about tonight. "Looking forward for tonight?" I know I was. I wish Tanya hadn't cancelled.

"Sure. But I have to go get ready, so if you don't mind letting me go, I'd greatly appreciate it."

I nodded at her request and dropped my arm. She thanked me politely and silently before continueing walking carefully up the stairs. I smiled and walked up to my room. It was only 6, so I still had plenty of time before I had to get ready, but I wanted to make sure my hair was dry, so I decided to take a shower. The shower was calming and for a few seconds it made me forget about my problems with Tanya. Of course, during those few seconds my thoughts were filled with Bella and thatr weird shock I felt while touching her and what it could mean. Of course, I let those thoughts drift away after my shower. It was only 6:30 now, so I towel dried my hair and decided to listen to a CD Alice put together of my compisitions. I layed down on my bed and just thought about the keys and why they were composed. Soon, it was time for me to get ready.

I combed my hair, but didn't style it. I left it to the perfect disaray it was always in. I pulled on a pair of black dress pants, and a light blue silk shirt. I found a pair of white socks, slipped on my shoes and was soon ready to go. The doorbell rang and I assumed it was Emmett and Jasper. I ran down and opened the door, only to have my assumptions confirmed. Emmett was dressed in beige khaki's with a red silk shirt, where as Jasper was wearing a white shirt and black pants. They're attention as they walked into the door seemed to be awestuck and stuck to the top of the stairs so I turned to see what was so stunning. Trust me, I understood.

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were standing at the top of the stairs and they. Looked. Unfathomably drop dead gorgeous. In my personal opinion, Bella's appearance was the most breathtaking. Her natural beauty was enhanced by a small amount of eye shadow and lipgloss, her. The soft-looking brown hair that belonged to her had been curled slightly but other than that, left to hang down. When she caught me staring at her, a blush crept across her face only to make her look that much more stunning. Rosalie and Alice started to descend the stairs and Bella quickly followed suit, luckily not tripping.

I smiled at her and put my hand on the small of her back pulling her towards my Volvo. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie climbed into the back, leaving Bella and I in the front. She looked shy, and she kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. I pretended not to notice. Soon we arrived at the restruant and waited to be seated.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so did you like it? Yes, No, Constructive Criticism is wanted.**

Read, Review, Flames if you want, just tell me the pro's and con's so I can fix them or expand on them.  
Anything you think would help the story is also wanted.  
Thank you! SORRY AGAIN!  
:D


	6. That's What You Get

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's.**

A/N: Okay, so a lot of people have already had predictions, and this chapter will explain.  
Right now it is 11:49 pm, so exactly 10 minutes until this chapter is overdue!  
Sorry about the lateness, Uhm, a few things were happening.  
Homework, MSN chatting, Dinner, interuptions, stuff, you know?

Well, Enjoy.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! It's greatly appreciated. 

* * *

**Chapter Six: That's What You Get.**

**B.P.O.V**

Dinner was actually terrific. Alice and I got the Fettucine Alfredo, mine with coke, her's with Iced Tea. Rosalie had a chicken ceaser salad wrap with water, Emmett had medium-rare steak with coke, Edward and Jasper each got a Seafood platter with rootbeer. The food was delicious. And unlike a lot of restaurants I have previously been to, the food didn't take an hour to be brought out even though there was a fair amount of people there. So, throughout dinner we sat near the back with hardly anyone around just laughing and sharing stories about ourselves. There were embarrassing ones from everyone, although I had the most by far.

"Hey Bells, remember that summer when you walked into the kitchen and you thought dad ran away?" Emmett laughed. I just glared while my face turned a very deep red.

"Come Bella, tell us! I want to hear the story!" Alice put in.

"Ugh, fine. I was about seven at the time, and I went all around the house just looking for Charlie, and I couldn't find him. So I started screaming and crying and running around the house because I didn't know where he was. And then I was running down the stairs and I tripped on a box at the bottom of them and hit my head on the wall. And then Emmett came down, and asked why I was crying and screaming, and I told him that I couldn't find Dad and he told me that Charlie was outside the whole time." By then my face was a crimson red and everyone had joined in Emmett with their own fits of laughter.

"Laugh all you want. It could've happen to you." I glared at them. And so throughout our meal we were talking and laughing, I was blushing, and overall, just having a great time. I didn't even feel left out because I didn't have a date, because obviously wasn't my date. I was just a replacement, although that didn't make me feel any better, but I didn't mind much.

"So, Edward, how long have you been going out with Tanya?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, about 10 months, give or take a week." He replied indifferently.

"Wow. She must be great. What about you two?" I asked looking at Alice and Jasper.

"A year and a few months." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Emmett and Rose?"

"However long Alice and Jasper have been. We double dated with them, and then we were dating." Rose said in a bored tone, although when she looked at Emmett or even thought about him she would always have the same loving adoration in her eyes. I just nodded in response.

"What about you Bella? Do you have any boyfriends?" Emmett joked.

"No. If I did you'd know Em."

"Hahaha, that's it true sis, that is true. And I'd probably would have kicked his ass already."

"Thank you Emmett. I'm glad to know that my next boyfriend is going to be beaten to a pulp by my teddy-bear brother."

"Grizzly bear more like, thanks Bells."

"No, I have to agree with Bella, you do have some very Teddy-bear like qualities." Chuckled Edward.

"I second that notion." Jasper responded quietly.

"I THIRD IT!" I yelled.

"I fourth it." Alice sang.

"What she said." Rosalie waved her hand as if to show she didn't care.

We were argueing about that issue for the remaining parts of our meal. When everybody was done the waiter came around with our bill. We all chipped in some, but Alice and Edward insisted they pay for most of it. I put a tip onto the table and we headed out towards Edwards volvo. I had the passenger's seat in the front, while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper squeezed into the back. Ofcourse, there were only three seats, so Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap. They were so cute around eachother, especially when they looked into each other's eyes. It was the same look Rose got in her eyes when it came to Emmett. I felt a pang of Jealousy towards the happy couple because I knew I never had anything close to that. I didn't date back home in Pheonix, and I didn't see anyone here like that. And the whole, everyones-paired-off thing does not help.

As we pulled up to the Cullens house we saw two figures on the porch. We still weren't close enough to figure out who they were, but we did see their outlines. As we continued up the street Edward's headlights gave us the light we needed to see the two figures clearly. Although, when we first had our lights on them they were making out, and when I say that I mean, fiercly. It was sickening. The boy had longish hair, about down to his chin, it was a light dirty blonde colour with lighter pieces everywhere. The girl had long strawberry blonde hair that reached about a quarter of the way down her back and it was pulled into a high ponytail. Come to think of it, Tanya had hair similiar to th-- TANYA! I glanced up at Edward to see he hadn't noticed it yet. He look very calm. I then looked at the boy again and realized it was the boy sitting beside Tanya in my biology class. I looked back at Alice and saw she had a deadly yet concered expression on her face, matching Rosalies. Emmett and Jasper looked pissed and slowly shook their heads. Then Edward pulled up in the driveway. He opened his door and finally noticed the two people on the porch. They pulled apart and both looked over to us. Tanya looked, shocked and the boy looked uncomfortable.

"Tanya! What the hell?!" Edward growled.

"Edward I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I was just coming to... coming to --." She stuttered and just looked down.

"COMING TO WHAT, TELL ME THAT YOU JUST KISSED THE KID FROM BIOLOGY!" He snapped. Now he looked deadly.

"I didn't know you were still going out tonight, I thought we could talk and stuff and James drove me here and when noone was answering the door he came up and then you came home. I was coming to tell you! I didn't want you to find out like this, and I thought we could talk." She sounded as though she was about to cry.

"And how long has this been going on?" He retorted alittle more calmly.

"About three months." She looked down with a sheepesh expression.

"THREE MONTHS?! So why are you just deciding to tell me now?" She didn't answer the question and just looked down with an extremely guilty look on her face. Then her eyes met with Edwards and her expression was meaning full. It then clicked what happened and unfortunatly he realized it, too. "Oh my god. You have got to be FREAKING kidding me! Thanks Tanya. You're the best." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and filled with venom.

"Edward! Let me explain please!"

"Explain what?! You've been cheating on me for three months and you've only decided to tell me because _you had sex with this "James" dude?!_"

"Yes. Edward I didn't mean to it just happened and I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"And yet you did."

"EDWARD!"

"Okay, that's it, Tanya you need to go now and leave Edward alone." Alice cut in icely.

"No. I'm going to talk to Edward about it until he's not mad at me. Atleast I told him, right?"

"Oh yeah. After three months. I'm not mad at you. I'm furious. Tanya go. Obviously we're over and don't ever speak to me again. Go."

Tanya gasped at the words that just left his mouth, and a tear fell down her hurt face. I almost felt sorry for her, but I soon just found her pathetic and my sympathy soon turned to pity. She brought this upon herself and _she's_ hurt? I mean Edward -- EDWARD! I almost forgot! I glanced up at him to see the tears building in his heartbroken eyes. She ran down the steps towards James's car as Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I went inside the Cullen's house.

"Edward, I'm so sor --" Alice began, but stopped as he just raised his hand, motioning for her to stop. He climbed up the stairs slowly and walked into his room. "Edward. Bella, I don't know what to do. He looks so, so, sad." Alice spoke quietly.

"It's okay Alice. He'll be fine. Don't worry." I reassured her, although I didn't fully believe that. I smiled smally and she just kept her eyes glued onto his door. Alice and I jumped as we heard a crash from his room that sounded a lot like a CD being thrown against a wall, then another. I looked around the room to notice everyone had the same worried expression on. I probably had it on too, because I may not know him as well, he was still my friend.

**E.P.O.V**

I could not believe what had just happened. One minute I was out having a terrific time at dinner and the next I was watching my girlfriend and some kid making out. On MY porch, at MY house. The lack of consideration and respect was revolting almost. I knew everyone was concerned for me, but I was honestly just too pissed off. As I sat in my room I remembered the gifts I had made for her birthday. A CD and a DVD. The CD was of all my compositions, and the DVD was of a performance of mine in Port Angeles and a few songs I was playing on my piano at home. I took them out of my drawer and stared at them. After a few minutes I threw them against the wall as hard as I could. As they hit the wall, I watched as the disks broke into pieces which now scattered themselves across my floor. I did the same to a few pictures of us and eventually I layed on my bed shirtless, tired, and thinking about the past three months.

I can't remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was 12:21 on Sunday afternoon. I went into the washroom attached to my door and looked into the mirror. I was a wreck. My hair was messier than ever and I looked like I haven't slept in a year. I washed my face with cold water, hoping to wake myself up a bit. I left my hair alone. I snuck out of my bathroom and room and went down to the kitchen. Luckily, without anyone noticing I poured myself a bowl of cereal, poured milk, got a spoon and glass of Orange Juice without anyone noticing. I stealthily went back into my room and closed the door behind me.

About two hour laters there was a light tap at my door. "Go away Alice and Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett and Mom and Dad." I replied irritated. My door opened slightly and suprisingly Bella, of all people, stepped quietly into my room.

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

"Be my guest." She walked over to where I was sitting and sat on the edge of my bed, about at my torso. She eyed the broken disks on my floor and smile saddly. For an unfathomable reason, seeing her upset because of me hurt me.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. I know the last thing you probably want is to think about it, but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry about her. How she did what she did. If you want to talk I'm here."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

I just nodded my head as she began to sit up. Before I could think about what I was doing, I grabbed her waist and pulled her down. Of course, in the process I pulled her on an angle, and she ended up laying down beside me. I released my grasp on her and she rolled over to face me. Our faces ended up at a close proximity, so she wriggled away, still laying down. And then I told her all about it. I don't know why, but I thought since she wasn't family, I could trust her. I told her about how I first met Tanya, how I began to like her, why I began to like her, when I asked her out, our dates, when it started becoming weird with the family situations, how I felt last night, just everything. And it felt good like that.

The whole story took a few hours, but she didn't seem to mind. Apparently Emmett had walked over and left a note for their Father, telling them they were next door. It felt good to get everything off my chest, to have someone know, so they could give me their view on things, their advice, and other helpful things. It was... nice. As my story neared an end, I could tell Bella was begining to get tired, although she was trying hard not to show it. Eventually she rested her head on my pillow while still making eye contact with me. And then almost immediately after I finished telling her everything, she fell asleep, her soft snores filling the room.

**A/N: Tanya, you're a jerk.**

** Most of you already guessed Tanya was cheating on him. :) Uhm, I think I'll post Chapter 7 on saturday. Maybe Friday. READ AND REVIEW again please.  
OH! And thank you to all of the people who are reading my story. In the month of August I've had 692 hits, 294 visitors. I think for my first fanfiction that's pretty good!**

OKAY!  
SO!

**yeah. I'll update soon. Review's make me happy. Let me know what you think. **


	7. Learning To Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

**READ: **

**A/N: It's a pathetic excuse for a chapter, I know, and I know that it's three days late PLUS really short, and I don't have any reasoning for that exept writers block. I couldn't think of this chapter really well.  
To help things like that from happening again, any input on what you think should happen throughout the story would be great. Esp. if it's something you think should happen in the next chapter. I'm going to start writing out the chapter contents before I start writing them so it'll be easier, but yeah, I will do everything I can to keep the shortness from becoming a regular thing. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Learning to Fall**

**B.P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning with a pair of arms around my waist. With no recollection of whose arms they were exactly, I shifted my weight so that I was facing the boy next to me. I noticed the bronze hair that covered his face and immediately recognized him as Edward, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. With that realization, last night's events also replayed themselves in my mind. He looked so peacefully. You could see his muscles flex slightly with every breath he took. I noticed it was about 6 am on Monday morning, and today there was no school. I was still too tired to actually maneuver myself out of his grasp, so instead I snuggled back into his chest and fell back asleep.

By the time I woke up again, the arms were gone and it was 9 am. I faintly heard the shower running in the bathroom attached to the room I was in, which I'm assuming was Edwards. I crawled out of the bed to find out I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I walked silently out of Edward's room and downstairs towards the kitchen. Alice was sitting at the table bouncing as she ate a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Bella. Sleep well?" She sang with a mischevious smile crawling across her face. I just groaned in reply.

"I fell asleep in Edward's room. I talk in my sleep. What if I said something embarassing Alice?" I rambled while I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Bella, he said the only thing he heard you say was something along the lines of 'No, Emmett, don't irritate the grizzly bear. They might climb out of your soup and eat me.' " She laughed.

I glared at her as I turned around to grab a bowl and some cereal. I placed them on the counter and went to grab the milk. When the fridge door was closed there was a figure standing beside it staring at me. I screamed and almost fell on my back but the figure, which I know saw was Edward, grabbed me and held me steady. "Uhm, thank you. Uh, sorry I fell asleep on your bed last night, you could've woken me up."

"You're welcome and it's fine. I don't mind." He replied with a breath taking crooked smile.

I nodded and went back to the counter with the milk still in my hand. Edward had also grabbed a bowl and took the cereal and milk from me while I went to sit down. Alice stood up, placed her bowl in the dishwasher after rinsing it out, and danced out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her chipper attitude this early in the morning while Edward chuckled, pulling the seat across from me out. I sat silently as I ate the cereal in my bowl.

"So, have you always talked in your sleep?" Edward questioned.

"Perhaps. I don't remember much from when I was really young, but ever since I was atleast, eight years old." I answered as my cheeks began to heat up.

"I see. Have you always had such, uhm, strange dreams?"

"Have you always listened to people while they're sleeping to see if they talk or not and make fun of them for it if they do?" I snapped.

"No. I was lying on my bed and you just started. I didn't mean to. What Alice doesn't know is you also said something about running Tayna over with, but don't tell her about last night, I don't plan on telling her about everything, and she'd force me to if she found out you knew."

"Alright then." I said in a bored tone. I finished the last of my cereal and went to put my dishes in the dishwasher. Then I ran up to Alice's room.

**E.P.O.V starting when he woke up.**

My head hurt when I woke up. I vaguely remember Bella falling asleep last night and talking about Emmett and Tanya. It was actually funny. My arms were wrapped around her waist and he face was against my chest. I released her as gently as I could and slid out of bed. I put on a shirt, and walked downstairs to see if Alice was up. Of course she was, and she was watching the news in the living room.

"Good Morning Edward, my dearest brother. How was your night?" Alice sang.

"Fine. Yours?" I groaned.

"Perfect. I noticed Bella was missing this morning, any idea where she is? I hardly even saw her yesterday."

"She fell asleep in my room. We were talking, about nothing in particular, and she fell asleep. I thought it would be rude to wake her. Did you know she talks in her sleep?"

"Hahaha, yeah. That was nice of you. Yes, she was talking Saturday night, too. What was she saying?"

"Uhm, 'No, Emmett, don't irritate the grizzly bear. They might climb out of your soup and eat me' or something like that. It was hard to hear, she was only mumbling. I'm going to shower." I climbed the stairs and walked silently into my room incase Bella was still sleeping. Sure enough, she was still laying there, snoring softly and breathing deeply. I walked into my bathroom and turned the water on. After I undressed I stepped into the shower, which was the perfect temperature. The water pounding hard on my back was comforting, I couldn't explain it, but it was.

I felt more relaxed when my shower was finished. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel out of the cabnet. I wrapped it around my waste and walked into my room. Luckily Bella had gotten up and was no longer in there. I dried myself off and got dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I towel-dried my hair and then combed through it. That didn't really do anything, but it was a habit. When I was ready, I walked into the kitchen again, this time intending on eating. By the time I was down there, Bella had a bowl and cereal out and was getting milk from the fridge while Alice sat at the table. As the fridge closed, Bella noticed me standing there and screamed, almost falling on her back until I steadied her.

"Uhm, thank you. Uh, sorry I fell asleep on your bed last night, you could've woken me up." she said quietly.

"You're welcome and it's fine. I don't mind." I replied with a smile.

She nodded and went back to the counter with the milk in her hand. I grabbed a bowl and took the cereal and milk from her when she was done as she went to sit down. Alice stood up, placed her bowl in the dishwasher after rinsing it out, and danced out of the room. I chuckled at her while bella rolled her eyes at her and I pulled the seat across from her out.

"So, have you always talked in your sleep?" I asked.

"Perhaps. I don't remember much from when I was really young, but ever since I was atleast, eight years old." She answered and her cheeks began to blush.

"I see. Have you always had such, uhm, strange dreams?"

"Have you always listened to people while they're sleeping to see if they talk or not and make fun of them for it if they do?" I snapped.

"No. I was lying on my bed and you just started. I didn't mean to. What Alice doesn't know is you also said something about running Tayna over with, but don't tell her about last night, I don't plan on telling her about everything, and she'd force me to if she found out you knew."

"Alright then." she said in a bored tone.

I chuckled as she pulled her chair out and rinsed her dishes before putting them in the dishwasher like Alice. I actually waited for her to speak of course, but that would seem weird to her. It was weird to me too, I didn't know her, but she was sort of amusing, especially with the part about Tanya. I was glad I told her. I may not know if I can trust her to keep everything I said a secret, but she didn't seem like the type to lie, and getting everything off my chest was great.

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! Flames are fine, critism is great, and commpliments are appreciated. Once again, sorry, and I will update... SOON! **


	8. When I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

**A/N: Okay, for special thank you's:**

stonerock333 - A very helpful person when it comes to getting idea's. He writes his own fanfiction, although they aren't about twilight, coming to him for help is very rewarding.

**Uhm, sorry about the wait. I'm sticking to my "One update a week" thing from now on, I can't make time for more. This weekend was esp. terrible. Friday night was horrendous, and since I was so stressed out because of it, all saturday my stomach was hurting. So please, bear with me, don't stop reading, unless the story is losing it's touch.**

IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END. PLEASE BE SURE TO READ.

**Chapter Eight: When I'm With You. **

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up on tuesday and my stomach was hurting. Then I remember last night. I was running up the stairs in the Cullen house on my way up to Alice's room and I tripped on my foot. My stomach ending up smashing into the step two above the one I was on, and my god it hurt. I pulled my shirt up to see if any damage was done, and around the middle of my stomach, there was a purpley-black bruise going rigidly across. "Ouch." I groaned as I began to slip out of bed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked over to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and hair, I turned the water on for the shower and stipped down. I stepped into the shower, letting the water pound down hard on my back. I lathered my hair with my shampoo and condition and began to rinse.

I turned around to get the shampoo out of my bangs and the water hit my stomach. I bent down fast to grab my stomach and hit my head on the knob. I turned off the water and began rubbing my head. Luckily, I couldn't feel or smell any blood, so I stepped out of the shower only slightly dizzy. With a towel wrapped around myself and tucked under my arms, I walked back to my room to get dressed. My closet was, thankfully, filled and I decided on a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a red tanktop. I had white socks on and I went downstairs to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

By the time I was done, Emmett had come downstairs and started on his cereal. By the time it took me to put my shoes on, tie the laces and grab my backpack, Emmett was walking out the door. I followed him out and into his Jeep. We made it to school just in time for the bell to ring. I walked towards my first period english class. Alice was already in her seat, and as I walked toward the seat beside her, a grin spread across her face and she was waving her hand eagerly at me. I waved back eagerly as well, with a sarcastic grin on my face. She laughed at me as I took my seat, with only some trouble.

"Bella, are you okay? You're forehead it bruised." She pointed out.

"I hit on the shower knobs this morning. You should see my stomach." I replied as I pulled my shirt up just enough for her to see the whole bruise.

"BELLA! What happened?"

"I was running up your stairs lastnight after breakfast and I tripped. My stomach smashed into one of your stairs, it hurt so much, and when I took my shower this morning, when the water hit it, I bent down to grab my stomach out of habit, and I hit my head."

"Bella! Be more careful. It didn't do any permanant damage right?"

"No, I was a little dizzy after hitting my head, but that's about all."

"It's just a bruise Alice. " She just laughed in response.

The morning went by quickly with Alice. At lunch, I showed everybody my bruises and after explaining how I got them, they were all doubling over with laughter. I giggled slightly, but that only made my stomach hurt. Eventually it came to the point where I couldn't eat anymore, so I just drank my lemonade.

Edward and I walked to Biology together and took our seats. As the rest of the students filed in, Mr. Banner dimmed the lights and put on a movie. As the movie began, I was suddenly very much aware of Edward sitting next to me. I was also hyper-aware of the glares I was getting from Tanya. I didn't do anything though, she hurt Edward, I should be glaring at her. I tried to dismiss those thoughts and payed attention to the movie infront of the class. I sat up straighter and my breathing began to speed up as the movie progressed.

**E.P.O.V**

As Bella and I walked to biology I was thinking of ways to repay her. She had been so nice to me that day after I found out about Tanya. Plus, I felt slightly better after talking about it. I was debating on buying her a new Jane Eyre book that had just come out or taking her out to dinner. Eventually, I just decided to take her to dinner at that Itallian restraunt.

As the other students began to wander into class, Mr. Banner cut the lights and put on a movie. As soon as the movie began, I was extremely aware of Bella beside me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and by the way she was sitting up straight and breathing faste than normal she felt it too. I tore my gaze away from her to notice Tanya giving her a death glare. I was about to glare at her when the lights turned back on. The hyperawareness effect had worn off, but Bella was still rigid.

"Alright Class. You can have the last five minutes to talk amungst yourselves." Mr. Banner said as I turned toward Bella to ask her to dinner so I could express my thanks.

"Hey, Bella." I began

"Hi Edward." Bella smiled. She had a nice smile.

"Uhm, I justed wanted to say thank you, incase I hadn't already. You know, for listening to me complain and rant all Sunday long."

"No problem. If it helps, you can always talk to me. About anything."

"Uhm, actually, I was wondering if, to express my appreciation, you'd join me at dinner this friday at that Itallian restraunt?"

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. It's really no problem."

"Alright." She blushed just as the bell rang. "Uhm, I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye Bella." I said quietly enough that she couldn't hear me.

**B.P.O.V**

Edward asked me out. _Edward_ asked me out. Edward asked _me_ out. _I _got asked out by _Edward Cullen_. But then again, it was just to say thanks. But he also said he wanted too. I realized that I liked him a little bit on sunday when I spent the whole day talking and listening with him but he just got out of a relationship, and I didn't like him enough for a relationship anyways.

--**Friday Night.**--

It was a long week, but then again, that was probably just because I was so anxious for dinner tonight. I mean, I know it was for thanks, but I liked him, I could think of it as a date if I want, even if he didn't know it. Alice was putting the finishing touches on me. I was wearing a red dress, just past my knee's with lace at the end and a bow right at my bust. The neckline was squared that went low but didn't show much cleavage. My make-up was simple and subtle, and my hair was curled and tied back. **A/N: Dress on profile.** My shoes were thin heels, black, and managable. Lucky for me, they were only an inch and a half. Alice walked me downstairs and I had to giggle at Edwards expression.

He had his infamous crooked smile on and his eyes were glowing. I could feel my blood pooling behind my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He had on a black and white tux, and he looked flawless. He held his hand out, and I took it gladly. Alice smiled mischeviously at me and I gave her a stern look causing her to laugh. I shook my head at her and walked out the door with Edward.

About have way to the restraunt Edward and I started talking.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning tonight." he complimented, making me blush.

"Thank you. You look great too."

"Thanks. So, exited?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. You really didn't have to do this you know. I mean, the last time you came here for dinner the night ended badly. It might bring up memories."

"I appreciate the concern, and I won't say I'm over it, but trust me, I think I can manage. Talking to you really helped."

"I'm glad. I'm always just next door."

"Hahaha, I know, you're the room next to mine. Don't worry, I don't peak."

"Terrific to know." I tried to hide my violent blush by looking out the window. He just chuckled, so I assumed he had already seen it. we remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

When we got to the restraunt, Edward put his handon the small of my back for guidance. It was a very intimate feeling. I walked beside him though, and it was fairly challenging to meet his pace. His long legs gave him a long stride, and since my legs were a fair amount shorter, I was almost jogging. He whispered something to the Hostess and she nodded, motioning for us to follow. She guided us to a small booth in the back of the restraunt, very spacial, the one place without many customers. A few moments later, a waitress came along to our section.

"Good evening, My name is Brenna and I'll be your server this evening. May I get you anything to drink?" She said in a high-pitched voice. Her eyes flickered from Edward to myself, and in the process froma look of adoration for Edward and a disgusted look of dissaproval for me. I almost laughed out loud, but manage to cover it up with a cough and a smirk.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Uhm, I'll have coke please?"

"Two cokes." Edward ordered.

"Right away." Brenna said as she handed us our menu's before heading toward the kitchen.

"Well, that was... actually quite rude and very entertaining." I said amused.

"What was?" Edward said while concentrating on my face.

"You honestly didn't notice?" he just shook his head. I sighed. "Whenever she looked at me, she looked like she was revolted. As oppose to when she looked at you, she showed an adoration towards you."

"I didn't notice. She was probably just jealous."

"Well, that's understandable. I mean, I'm sitting across from you at dinner, with you, and she's your waitress. Also you didn't seem to notice she was there."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?

"I thought she would've been jealous of you. You should see yourself. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but I still think my idea was more reasonable." I protested, which earned me a chuckle from Edward.

"Here are your cokes." Brenna said, causing me to jump since I didn't notice she was there. She set them on her table and pulled out her notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Uhm, I'll have the mushroom ravioli please." I said.

"Of course. And for you sir?" She asked, batting her eyes in a pathetic attempt of flirting.

"I will have the penne pasta with tomatoe sauce please."

"Right away." She nodded and took off again.

Throughout dinner, Edward and I asked eachother questions. They slowed once dinner came, because I couldn't stop eating, the food was delicious. Edward seemed to enjoy his also. Too soon, Brenna came along with the cheque and Edward paid for dinner.

"Thank you so much for Dinner Edward. I had a great time." I said as he took his seat and started up the car.

"No need to thank me Bella. It was the least I could do."

"I mean it though."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I am too. What about you?"

"I had a terrific time." He said as we pulled onto the highway connecting Forks and Port Angeles.

It was a fast drive home. Little conversation was made, but I think it was more comfortable. I think I fell asleep because next thing I knew we were pulling into Edward's driveway.

"Come on, I'll walk you." Edward said grabbing my hand.

"Of course, the scary, 50 steps, how would I ever make it alone?" I sighed dramatically.

"Cute Bella. Very cute."

"I try my best."

"So, you looked peaceful while you were sleeping."

"I think the driver is supposed to be concentrating on driving while the car is in motion."

"You were just so very distracting."

We walked up to my front door and stood there facing eachother. Edward looked hesitant for some reason. When we finally made eye contact, he leaned forward just a small bit, but it was enough to give me a hint. I my breath hitched as he looked from my eyes to my lips. He leaned in a little more, and I nodded my head a slight bit. He reached down a fraction more and I stretched onto my toes to close the gap, and then his lips were on mine. It was hesitant at first, but as the seconds went by, it became more passionate. My arms went from the sides of his face to around his neck and tangled in his hair while he pulled me closer by having his arms around my waist. When we pulled back, I could feel myself grinning like an idiot, and I could see Edward's smile wider than ever. He leaned down once more and gave me another wuick, but still passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Bella." He grinned.

"Goodnight Edward." I sighed as he walked down my steps and over to his house. I watched him glance over at me once more before staggering into his house. I opened my front door to see Charlie asleep on the couch. I pulled a blanket ovef him and kissed his forehead. I then skipped up to my room, the glee not wearing off.

_I kissed Edward. _Edward and I kissed. _Edward_ kissed _me, Bella Swan. _I changed and brushed my teeth, then crawled into bed, still thinking about my kiss with Edward, and before I knew it, the scene was replaying in my dreams.

**T.P.O.V**

I had seen Edward and Bella walk out of that itallian restraunt together and to be honest, I was pissed. We were dating for so long, and now he's over me? No fricken way. Not happening on my watch. I jogged to my car as soon as I saw them pull onto the highway. I drove slightly faster than I normally would, but not as fast as Edward. About an hour later I pulled onto his street, his car was in the driveway, and I saw him and Bella walking next door, so I assumed that was her house. I slowed my car a lot, just so I could see them and see if he was going inside. I turned the headlights off, and then the worst thing ever happened. He kissed her. They were so, connected, it was revolting. I felt like I was going to puke, like my still-beating heart had just been ripped out of my chest. HOW DARE HE?! HOW DARE _SHE_?! He belonged to me, she has no right to kiss him. I slammed on my gas pedal and sped down the street anticipating arriving home more than ever. She would so not get away with that. When I parked my car, I ran into my house.

I jumped onto my bed, buried my head in my pillows and I screamed. I screamed and I screamed and when that started to hurt, I sobbed before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

  
**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have an idea for a new fanfiction, and so I am bringing this one to an end sooner than I thought. Between chapters 10 and 12. I will make it a good ending, and there probably won't be a sequal, just because I'm not a sequal writer. So yeah.**

Read and Review please.  
Constructive cristism is appreciated.


	9. Misery Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

**A/N: Okay, so I realize I don't update so much, and for the length of this chapter, it's kinda pathetic, but I realized something. The short chapters make it easier to update more often. I'll never make a chapter lthe length this one is in BPOV, but around the length of this whole thing. Uhm, I might even be able to update by Wednesday, but no promises. Saturday at the most. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING. It's almost complete. I promise.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THEY DON'T MAKE ME WRITE FASTER OR SLOWER, BUT IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO READ.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Misery Business:**

**E.P.O.V**

Last night I kissed Bella. It was terrific. I wasn't expecting that at the end, but the whole night was unpredictable. Her thoughts and opinion were mind-blowing. The best part, I had forgot about Tanya all last night. Of course, it still hurt me to think about what she did to me, but when I'm with Bella, it's just so hard for my mind to not concentrate on her. Her eyes, her voice, the way her hair shapes around her face, and then it takes all my concentrate to figure her out just a bit.

And now here I was, sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal beside Alice who was talking animatedly about something or other, thinking about last night. I could tell Alice was begin to notice my absent-mindedness, because she just threw her hands up in the hair and stormed out of the kitchen. I continued to let my mind replay the previous evening when there was a knock at the front door. I sat up to go get it, and I made it just before Alice did, although I regretted that when I opened the door to see Tanya there.

"Tanya," I said curtly.

"Hi Edward. Can we talk?" She asked looking nervous, not that I blamed her, well I did, but the nerves were understandable.

"We have talked Tanya, and the last we 'talked' I found out you were cheating on me. Anything else you want to share?"

"Edward. Please," She pleaded.

"Fine, Tanya, but this better not be a waste of my time." I turned to walk back into the kitchen to finish my breakfast as I heard her trailing behind me. As we sat down she cleared her throat. I just began eating my cereal again.

"Alright, well I guess what I wanted to say was I'm sorry Edward. "

"You've said that."

"Well, I mean it."

"If you truely were sorry, you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place, which brings us to the question, Why?"

"Edward, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"And yet you did, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Because I liked him. I've liked him for a while, but if I turned you down, I'd feel bad."

"I'm glad to know my pain made you feel better."

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever."

"Edward, please. I want to ask for another chance." I heard a knock at the door but decided Alice would get it.

"Why should I give you another chance? You blew it, and what's worse, you waited until you had sex with him to tell me. I DOUBT YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!"

"He was cheating on me too, Edward."

"Oh, so now you come running to me. I can't say you don't deserve what he did though."

"So the pain I caused on you, you'd wish that on me?"

"Never, but if you feel it, trust me, you deserve it. What goes around comes around. You had two boyfriends, now you have none." I didn't want her as anymore than a friend, if that. Or I thought I didn't. I couldn't, not after what she did. It hurt to think about let alone witness. How could I forgive that?

"STOP IT! You don't mean that!" She screeched, dragging me out of my thoughts. Then she walked over to my side of the table and she kissed me, fiercely. I remembered when she used to kiss me like this, but back then, I truely thought we'd be together forever. Now, I felt hurt. I felt the pain of knowing I shouldn't be doing this, and the pain of how I could only imagine Bella would feel knowing I'm kissing Tanya after I kissed her lastnight. I couldn't bare to think about why she might think I kissed her if she knew about this. I could feel the passion in it, and I knew that I wanted this, but I also knew I wasn't with the girl I wanted this with. I heard a gasp and I pushed Tanya off of me, to see a hurt Bella in the kitchen doorway.

"BELLA! WAIT!" I yelled as I got up to chase after her. I was stopped by Alice who just held her arms infront of me and shook her head. I backed off as Tanya came to my side.

"Edward, just because I hurt you, you don't need to make me jealous, I'm all yours," she whispered in my ear.

"Out. Now, or I swear to god, I will throw you out." I fumed. She just grimaced at my cruelty and walked out the door. Alice slammed it shut behind her and not too long after I heard the engine of her car turn on and fade away.

**B.P.O.V**

I spent all morning thinking about Edward. I liked him, but how much? I mean, he was cute, funny, sweet, sensitive, honest, had the most amazing eyes, greatest smile, he could always emphasize with me and just plain be there when I needed him to listen. I know he just got out of a relationship, but he kissed me. What if it was only to get his mind off Tanya though? No. I refused to believe that. He'd never.

I walked next door to the Cullen house to ask if Edward wanted to hang out today. I notice what looked like Tanya's car in the driveway, but decided it couldn't be. Alice opened the door for me and pointed me towards the kitchen. I walked over and stood in the doorway... horrified. He sat there, she bent down to reach his face, and their lips were connected. They were kissing, and they both seemed so into it. It was so horrific to witness. He kissed me last night, and not even twenty four hours later he's kissing her. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but I knew I shouldn't. I wanted to tear my heart out to get the sudden aching to stop, but I wouldn't dare. I just gasped. I turned and began to run back to my room, out on my balcony and just cry. Of course that's why he kissed me. To take his mind off Tanya. I was so foolish. I've only known him for about a month. I mean, come on, that's hardly long enough to like him this much.

"BELLA! WAIT!" I heard him scream, but I ignored it. I heard a pursuit, but it was soon stopped.

I ran into my door just as Charlie was walking out, and I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed, cowering into the pillows. Muffling my sobs. I knew why I felt this. I loved him. Of course I did, it was the only rational conclusion to explain the way I felt. The way my stomach turned and twisted with every thought of him. The way his lips saying my name made my heart feel like a knife was stabbed into it and the stabber keeps twisting said knife, but at the same time I didn't want it to stop. My mother had always talked about what love was. "Love is giving something the power to break you, but trusting that they won't," is what she would say to me. I trusted him, and now here I am, crying into the softness of my pillows. I wasn't a coward though. I was hurt. Remembering our kiss made my cries harder. I remembered the way I felt, and realized he couldn't have felt the same. He looked so happy as our kiss ended, but maybe that was because it ended. At least he won't have to worry anymore.

**A/N: Alrighty, this is newly done. Thank you " stonerock333 " for betaing, if that's what it's considered. I give him credit for some of the idea's, and the help I got from him. AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T! TELL ME ANYTHING!**


	10. When It Rains

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original twilight series nor do I own the characters. This plotline is my own idea, and there may be OC's. **

**Happily After Twilight**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the final chapter. :D I hope you like it, It's alittle shorter than I hoped, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, so here it is.  
I will be starting a new one soon, I hope you check it out. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: When It Rains.**

**E.P.O.V**

I can't believe it's only been a week. Seven days since the last time I talked to Bella. I tried calling Bella about 50 times last Sunday, and by the time someone answered, it was Emmett saying she didn't want to talk to me and that I should stop calling. When I was up in my room, I saw her a few times either lying on her bed with a heartbreaking expression tainting her face, or reading on her balcony listening to music. Both times she didn't notice me. I knew I had to explain, but I also know that I didn't know what to say. I was definantly not going to lie, but the truth was, I didn't try to stop the kiss until I heard her gasp. I wouldn't blame her if that made her feel bad, but I do want her to know. And then when Bella was about to talk to me Tanya came up beside me and started talking to me. That was tuesday, and it is now Saturday. I, luckily, have been able to avoid Tanya as much as possible, and she's finally begining to take the hint. However, because of that one incident, Bella hasn't bothered to even try ad hear me out. Not that I blame her of course.

It was about noon, and I had just gotten up. I made my way over to the bathroom and began to strip down. After the water in the shower was the perfect temperature I stepped in and began to wash my hair. About a half hour later, the water began to run cold and so I took that as my cue to step out. I rummaged through my closet searching for a pair of pants to wear and a shirt to go with it. As soon as I had what I wanted I got dressed and began to walk toward the front door. I got there quickly because of my long strides, but when I opened the door I found out it was raining, hard. So much for my walk to sort through my thoughts. Instead I decided to go down to a near by restuarant for lunch then maybe go to Jasper's.

**B.P.O.V**

It was pouring rain all day, suiting my mood quite nicely. It's been a week. A slow, torturous, heartbreaking, miserable excuse for a week. I remember some nights were I would feel Edward's gaze as I layed on my bed and cried myself to sleep, and then the nights when I didn't cry I would stand by my window and watch him lay down with a torn expression, and then at school I would watch as he walked around looking as if nothing was wrong for the most part. It was really easy to tell when he smiled, because his beautiful and wonderfully glorious crooked smile never reached his eyes. He tried to talk to me constantly, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. So here I was, 12:54 pm on a saturday, reading _Wuthering Heights_. It was rather boring in hear, and my head was starting to hurt. Emmett had Rosalie over and they were yelling at the T.V. for some unknown reason. I finally decided to rid myself of their noise by going and reading on my balcony. I grabbed a blanket, so I wouldn't have to sit on the wet chair, and an umbrella to prevent myself from getting wet, and took all of it, including my book, out my window. Luckily, Edward was nowhere in sight so I set up my stuff and began to read in a more peacefull state of mind. The rain didn't bother me, it acted as a lullaby for my and soon I fell asleep.

**E.P.O.V**

When I got back, it was twilight and Bella was sleeping outside on her balcony. By the way her hair was tousled and messy, it looked as if she had been sleeping for a while. Just then, a crack of thunder roared and she shot up awake. I think she noticed me, because when she glanced over her face got sad for a moment before she composed her expression. This was my chance. I opened my window to my Balcony and climbed out to my own balcony, and after I was on it, I climbed over to hers.

"What are doing?" she asked, sad and annoyed at the same time.

"I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"If there was nothing to talk about, you wouldn't be avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just not talking to you."

"Same thing. Bella, I'm sorry that you saw that. I honestly had no intention of kissing her, I didn't even know she was goingto be there."

"Right. Next thing you're going to say is 'I wasn't kissing her, she kissed me.'"

"She did kiss me. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to kiss her, --"

"But you didn't stop."

"No."

"Well, I'm glad that you got what you wanted. You made Tanya jealous, and now you two can go live happily ever after."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just used me, so you could make Tanya jealous."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it though? You didn't stop kissing her."

"No, I didn't, but --"

"There is no buts!"

"Stop being so stupid."

"If I'm so stupid why are you bothering to explain at all, huh?"

"Because I love you okay? I, Edward Anthony Cullen, love you, Isabella Marie Swan. When we first met, I new I liked you, not because of your looks, but you could tell by the way you spoke, and the way Emmett spoke about was unlike the way he spoke about anyone, that you weren't like everybody else is. And then there was that night at the restuarant, and our little conversations at school, and the way you listened when I had just learned about Tanya, and then there was the time it was just us together. I loved you, I just didn't realize it until last week. I heard you gasp, and I realized that it was you I wished I was kissing. I knew then that I loved you, I just didn't want to admit it." I yelled.

The expression she wore on her face was unreadable. I could see hints of sadness and anger, but there was happiness and something else.

"Edward, I... I, I love you too. That night when I saw you and Tanya, I knew it was true. I convinced myself that you were just using me, and the fact that I had to try so hard to make myself believe that because it made the fact you kissed her hurt less was how I could tell."

And then I kissed her. I kissed her with as much pent-up passion that I had wanted to kiss her with all week. She didn't respond until about ten seconds later, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck, twisted her fingers in my hair, and kissed me back with just as much force. At that moment, a loud sound of thunder boomed while a crack of lightening lit up the sky. I loved this girl with all my heart, and here she was, kissing me. After a few moments, we reluctantly pulled back to catch our breath.

"Bella, I ... love you ... will you ... be my... girlfriend? " I asked inbetween breaths.

"I love you too Edward. Of course." She replied, and then she kissed me again. When we pulled away, I layed my forehead against hers and smiled at her, watching her cheeks redden as she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: so there it is. Happily after Twilight. I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. :D **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
:D**


End file.
